1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of a client/server system where a server customizes content before sending the content to a client and, in particular, to a system where content is customized based on a client's capabilities.
2. Background Information
Consider a client/server system where a server sends content to multiple clients. Different clients have different capabilities or feature sets. In order to provide a better user experience, the server customizes or tailors content based on a particular client's capabilities before sending the content to that particular client. The client stores the received content for future use by a user.
At some point, a client's capabilities change. Content previously received (and then stored) by the client was customized based on the client's previous capabilities (e.g., the client's capabilities at the time the content was requested from the server). The client's new capabilities are more advanced. Specifically, if the same content were requested again, the server would customize the content differently due to the client's different capabilities. If the client presents previously-stored content (customized based on the client's previous capabilities), then the user experience is diminished compared to the client presenting newly-requested content (customized based on the client's new capabilities).